


Él es tu amo (Parte:7)

by Lotaur



Series: Él es tu amo [7]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Juguetes sexuales, Sexo, contenido sexual explícito, sexo en la ducha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotaur/pseuds/Lotaur
Summary: Séptima historia de muchas. Antes de empezar a leer deja que te ponga en situación. Desde la discoteca apenas os habíais visto, un par de veces y nada más. Ante la llamada suya que recibirás, irás a su casa ansiosa para que acabe con las ganas que recorren tu cuerpo. Juguetes, besos y sexo, es lo que utilizareis o haréis. Estas historias se centrarán en las relaciones que mantendrás con un joven que conocerás y las experiencias que tengáis juntos.





	Él es tu amo (Parte:7)

Cuando recibiste su llamada era mediodía, rápidamente cogiste el teléfono con ilusión. Sus palabras no necesitaban traducción, hoy tenía el día libre y se imaginó que tal vez te interesaría pasarte por su casa. Comer juntos y pasar el rato, a lo mejor viendo una película o disfrutando de la tarde. Estabas en ropa de estar por casa, así que tardarías un rato en ir hasta allí. Te vestiste con ropa cómoda y fácil de quitar, cosa que sabías que iba a pasar, le conocías muy bien y si te llamaba no iba a ser para no hacer nada. Una camiseta que no llegaba a tapar tu ombligo y que hacía tus pechos más interesantes. Un pantalón corto un tanto ajustado, que dejaba ver tus sensuales piernas. Te pusiste también unas sandalias y terminaste con un maquillaje sutil, que resaltaba tus labios. Dejaste tu pelo suelto que bajase por tu espalda, decidida saliste así de casa. No cogiste tu coche que estaba aparcado a la entrada, ibas a caminar hasta su casa dando un paseo, preparándote para el sexo que iba a venir. A cada paso que dabas te acercabas más hacia su casa, hacía él, hacía su cama, aquella en la que tantos recuerdos divertidos habíais compartido. Sentías que ya estabas mojada, estabas deseando llegar. Como otras veces ya habías hecho entraste en el edificio en el que vivía, fuiste hasta los ascensores y entraste en el primero que pudiste. Llegaste hasta la última planta, tan cerca del cielo que el joven te hacía tocar con sus movimientos, y tocaste a su puerta. Escuchaste unos pasos acercase a ella y se abrió tras unos segundos. Te permitió entrar echándose a un lado, cuando le pudiste ver bien estaba sin camiseta. Cerró la puerta quedando a tu lado y apoyando su mano izquierda al lado de tu cabeza en la pared, encerrando tus movimientos y haciendo que esa humedad que ya sentías aumentase. "Hoy estás muy guapa" Te dijo tras robarte un beso con sus dulces labios y apartarse en dirección a la cocina. Tú le seguiste con la mirada, no podías quitársela de encima, todo de él era increíble. "Y tú" Respondiste a su comentario tragando saliva, no entendías como un chico podía ser tan... increíble. Anduviste hasta la cocina, donde él te esperaba con una cerveza entre las manos, te la ofreció y bebiste un trago, era suave. Él abrió otra y comenzó a tomársela. "¿Quieres que estemos en igualdad?" Le preguntaste con curiosidad, a lo que el joven te respondió asintiendo. Sensualmente, te deslizaste una mano bajo la camiseta, desplazándola hasta tu espalda. Ahí con ayuda de la otra desabrochaste el bandeado que llevabas y que cayó al suelo. Poco a poco te quitaste la camiseta, disfrutando con la mirada de deseo que te miraba cada vez que un centímetro de piel tuya salía a la luz. No dijiste nada pero pudiste ver como rápidamente algo crecía en su pantalón, algo bastante obvio. Dejaste tu camiseta en una silla, agachándote para recoger tu bandeado sin llegar a doblar las rodillas, haciendo que él mirase deliberadamente todo tu cuerpo semidesnudo. Hablasteis durante un tiempo, sacando otra cerveza para cada uno y moviéndoos lentamente hacia su cuarto, sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada, pero los dos buscando lo que os interesaba. No tardaste en tumbarte en su cama, apurando las últimas gotas de tu bebida, él se sentó a tu lado. Tuviste una idea para provocarle. "Se me ha acabado, ¿a que me traes otra?" Le pediste inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, "No sé si hay, ¿si eso te traigo otra cosa?" Afirmaste con la cabeza y el joven se levantó de la cama. Al salir de su cuarto, rápidamente te quitaste la poca ropa que te quedaba y apoyándote en el cabecero abriste las piernas todo lo que pudiste. Tu mano derecha se deslizó por tu pecho, bajando hasta tu vientre y pasando de ahí a tu sexo. Tu otra mano, se quedó en tus senos, jugando con ellos un poco. Deslizaste tus dedos dentro de ti, querías que cuando entrase le recibieses a él gimiendo su nombre. "En efecto no había más y por eso he traído..." Se cortó a sí mismo al entrar en la habitación. "¿No quieres que te ayude?" Te preguntó "Te veo ahí sola y parece que no quieres que te de". Te levantaste poniéndote de rodillas sobre la cama "Claro que lo quiero, amo" sorprendido por la última palabra se acercó a ti, dejando la botella que había traído en la mesilla de noche. Te besó en los labios y abrió el último cajón de la mesilla. "Pues si soy tu amo..." Levantó dos esposas " vas a dejar que te ponga esto. " Asentiste y te tumbaste, el frío metal de las esposas al tocar tu piel te dio un escalofrío. Te puso una en cada mano, atando el otro extremo de cada una al cabecero de su cama. Tras eso sacó una cuerda con la que te ató las piernas, haciendo que estuviesen muy separadas. "¿Tu cuántos juguetes tienes?" Le preguntaste, "Demasiados" te respondió haciendo que te rieses. "Cuando quieras que utilice alguno contigo tan solo pídemelo" Asentiste, con cuidado te puso una gargantilla, de la que colgaba una tira de cuero en la garganta que cuando él tiraba se apretaba ligeramente. Dejaste que probase y tú le dijiste que estaba bien regulada. Se echó hacia detrás y te miró. Se subió a la cama y por tu cuerpo, trataste de mover tus manos para besarle en sus labios, pero las esposas te lo impidieron. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ti y se desabrochó el cinturón de su pantalón de esa manera suya tan característica. Sus manos desabrocharon los botones de su pantalón y se lo bajó justo para que pudieses ver toda su longitud deseándote a ti y a tus perfectas curvas. Desnuda, atada frente a él y pudiendo ver todos sus deseos hacia ti. Se inclinó sobre tu cuerpo y dejó un camino de besos por tu cuello hasta que llegó a tu boca. Sus manos se colaron entre las sábanas y tu espalda, levantándote unos centímetros y dejando su boca en tu pecho. Pasó de uno a otro, poco a poco, besando cada milímetro de tu piel, disfrutando así de los tenues gemidos que de tu boca escapaban. Volvió a subir a tu boca, dejando un delicado mordisco en tu oreja y labio inferior, dejaste que su lengua se juntase con la tuya y abriste la boca recibiéndole dentro de ella. Él aceptó, mientras que su mano derecha bajaba por tu vientre. Se separó de ti un segundo antes de llegar, y poniéndose de pie pudiste ver como se terminaba de desnudar para ti. Un gemido se escapó de tu boca al verle de pie frente a ti, completamente desnudo y a punto de darte un placer que nunca olvidarías. Volvió a subirse a la cama, tumbándose a tu lado, su mano izquierda sujetó tu cabeza, llevándotela hacia la suya, donde continuasteis con los besos. Su mano terminó de bajar por tu cuerpo, comenzando a acariciar tu pierna derecha, subiendo por ella lentamente, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por ella, haciendo que simples escalofríos te recorriesen. "¿No vas a ir rápido?" Le preguntaste deseando que empezase a bailar sobre ti como el joven sabía hacer. "Quería prepararte para lo que va a ocurrir" Te respondió con un susurro en el oído, "Pero si tantas ganas tienes...". Cuando terminó la frase sentiste como sus dedos terminaban de subir y se deslizaba dentro de ti con fuerza, ayudados por la humedad que tenías. Trataste de ahogar el gemido que te había provocado, pero no lo conseguiste. Su otra mano se deslizó por tu pecho, ayudando a su boca, que ya estaba dando cuenta de ello. Su mano se apoderó de tu seno derecho, mientras que su boca repasaba el derecho, con un cuidado y una lujuria propia de él. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse dentro de ti, haciendo que gimieses bastante alto, sin ninguna intención de ocultarlos. Su lengua repasó tu aureola, disfrutando del escalofrío que te recorrió. Su mano izquierda tomó la otra entre los dedos y dejó que disfrutases jugando contigo. Sus dedos exploraban tu interior, moviéndose rápido, con lujuria. Su mano izquierda recogió el cordón que se unía a tu gargantilla y tiró suavemente de él, provocándote un jadeo casi inaudible que escapó de tus dulces labios. Tiraste de la cuerda que ataba tus piernas, pero el joven ya se había encargado de que no pudieses soltarte. Las esposas atrapaban tus manos, ya no estaban tan frías, pero aun así su temperatura contrastaba con el calor que el joven te estaba haciendo sentir. Su mano dejó la gargantilla y repasó tu vientre, junto a esto su boca bajó de tu pecho, deslizándose lentamente por tu tripa besándote y visitando con un dulce beso apasionado tu monte de Venus. Terminó de bajar sus labios, recorriendo con ellos todos y cada uno de tus placeres. Tensaste tu atrapado cuerpo ante los dulces movimientos del joven, comenzó él a jugar con tu sexo lentamente, disfrutando de tus gemidos. No tardó en moverse con lujuria sobre él, con un extremo cuidado pero dándote tal placer que gemiste. Tus sentimientos iban en aumento, a pesar de que escapaban en forma de jadeos y su nombre gemido. Deseabas quitarte las esposas que el joven te había puesto, tumbarle en la cama y cabalgarle durante toda la tarde. Querías poder levantarte, empujarle contra la pared y follarle como nunca él lo habría sentido y hecho. Pero esto que te estaba haciendo se sentía tan bien, estar atrapada, dejándole hacer todo lo que quisiese con tu cuerpo desnudo y provocativo. Su mano se deslizó por tu vientre acariciando dulcemente tu piel , tensando tus músculos por donde pasaba. Su lengua exploraba cada parte de tus ingles, cada uno de tus secretos que con tanto placer deseabas que encontrase. Su mano izquierda subió hasta tu pecho sujetando uno de ellos y comenzando a jugar con él de una forma tan placentera que jadeaste al sentirle. Así aumentaron los gemidos que de tu boca escapaban. Todo lo que hacía te encantaba, la forma en la que su mano disfrutaba haciéndote gemir en tu seno derecho, sus dedos dentro de ti, enseñándote cómo tan solo con dos de ellos podía hacerte sentir tan bien. A esto se le juntaba tu lengua que lujuriosa te exploraba, rozando ese punto exacto donde debía tocar, era increíble. Cerraste los ojos y te dejaste llevar por los movimientos de su boca, dejando escapar de tu boca abierta los jadeos de tu respiración entrecortada. Arqueaste la espalda, tensando los brazos y haciendo tintinear a las esposas. No te quedaba mucho y esto se lo hiciste saber gimiendo su nombre, suplicándole para que te hiciese terminar. Sonriendo sacó de ti sus dedos y separó su boca de tu sexo. "Ahora sigo, espera un momento" Terminó de desnudarse delante tuyo, dejando caer su pantalón al suelo junto a su ropa interior. Moviéndose rápido recogió el cinturón y se volvió a colocar encima tuyo a horcajadas, podías ver las ganas que tenía de disfrutar de tu cuerpo. Le dio una vuelta y estirando de los laterales hizo que sonase el cinturón con un chasquido. "¿Alguna vez lo has probado?" Te preguntó, tú tragaste saliva "No, pero puedes utilizarlo si quieres". Sonriendo el joven acarició tu cuerpo desnudo con la palma de su mano. El cuero del cinturón golpeó con fuerza tu cintura, justo en un lateral, tu ahogaste un gemido en tu boca. Sentir como chocaba contra ti te emocionó, dejándote más mojada de lo que estabas, no te había dolido, te había dado placer. "Por favor, sigue" Le dijiste al mismo tiempo que el cinturón chocaba contra ti. Esta vez el gemido sí que escapó de tu boca, haciendo que él sonriese y volviese a darte. "Hazme terminar, luego podrás hacerme lo que quieras" Le suplicaste, le encantaba tenerte así. Acercó su cadera contra la tuya, dejando que su miembro tocase el exterior de tus placeres, moviéndose un poco sin llegar a metértela. Un cuarto y un quinto golpe llegaron sorprendiéndote. Cuando el sexto rozaba ya tu piel, sentiste como el joven empujaba vuestras caderas, metiéndotela todo lo que él pudo. Dejó caer el cinturón a tu lado, y sujetando tu cintura comenzó a moverse bastante rápido. Continuaron tus gemidos llenando la habitación. Esta vez fue su mano derecha la que te golpeó, dejando un jadeo en tus labios. Su mano izquierda por el contrario sujetó el cordón de la gargantilla y tiró fuertemente de él, llegando hasta el seguro que tenía para que no te ahogases. Arqueaste la espalda recibiéndole entero, sintiendo como toda su longitud entraba y salía con fuerza. El tiempo que había pasado quitándose la ropa te lo estaba compensando con el fuerte ritmo que llevaban sus caderas. Abriste la boca soltando un pequeño grito de placer, tras lo que siguió su nombre. Su mano volvió a golpearte y te atrajo hacia él, sujetando tu cintura y atrayéndote, haciendo que te golpease justo en ese punto. Echaste la cabeza hacia detrás, "¡Oh... Dios... me... encantas!" Fue lo máximo que conseguiste decir antes de terminar gritando su nombre, haciendo que él se detuviese lentamente saliendo de ti tras un tiempo. Se colocó de pie, mirándote mientras aún gemías y jadeabas. Te encantaba como te acababa de dar, la combinación de ese suave dolor con el placer de tenerle dentro había hecho que tus gemidos fuesen los más altos que nunca había escuchado, pero teniéndole entero y sólo para ti, además de en esa situación, ¿quién no iba a gemir? Se acercó a ti, tus ganas no habían disminuido, sólo aumentado. Desabrochó tus piernas y tras eso las correas, y cogiéndote de la mano te llevo a la ducha. "Me gustó lo que hicimos el otro día" te comentó fingiendo no estar muy interesado, pero tú ya le conocías y sabías cuánto lo deseaba. Sonreíste, empujándole contra la ducha le besaste en los labios. "He pensado que podrías hacerme algo parecido a lo que me hizo tu amigo" le susurraste al oído haciendo que gimiese tan solo con pensarlo. Él quedó atrapado contra la pared, volviendo tú a besarle. Atrapaste su mano con la tuya contra la pared, tu otra mano, por el contrario, descendió bajando por sus abdominales, acariciándolos hasta llegar a su miembro. Sujetándolo con fuerza comenzaste a mover tu mano bastante rápido, haciendo que varios gemidos suyos se ahogasen en tus labios. No pudiste aguantarlo más, quedando de rodillas frente a él, la tomaste en tus labios. Decidiste no hacerle sufrir, sin preámbulos te la metiste en la boca y comenzaste a moverte; deseabas que terminase en ti. El joven encendió la ducha, cayendo así sobre ti agua templada que agradeciste. Alzaste la mirada con cuidado de que ninguna de las gotas te diese en los ojos, le viste jadeando, gimiendo tu nombre por lo dentro que en tu boca llegaba, maldiciendo terminar por no continuar con ese increíble placer que le estabas dando. Su mano se posó en tu nuca, quitándote el pelo mojado de la cara y agarrándolo después con la mano formando una coleta con él, te hizo así tomársela entera. Te la sacó de la boca, para después volverla a introducírtela entera con un gemido que mojó tu entrepierna. Su otra mano se juntó a la primera, colocándose ambas a cada lado de la cabeza. Su pecho mojado dejaba resbalar gotas de agua que caían por su vientre desnudo y tu veías pasar con sus movimientos. Continuó entrando así, cerrando tus los ojos para entrágarte entera a él comenzando a mover tus dedos sobre tu sexo, cuando tosiste, haciendo que él se separase de ti rápidamente. "Lo siento... no me di cuenta de que..." Ahogó en un gemido sus últimas palabras al sentir como tus labios la rodeaban y bajabas sin su ayuda hasta el fondo, te quedaste ahí unos segundos, sacándotela tras un tiempo con un suspiro de placer por parte de ambos. Continuaste moviéndote igual de fuerte, no llegando a metértela tanto pero si tomando una velocidad mayor. Haciendo vacío con la boca dejaste que tu lengua se pasease por toda su longitud, jugando con ella. Gemiste al sentirle, cómo te animaba a continuar más rápido te emocionó y dejaste que fuese él quien te guiase. Apoyaste tus manos en sus piernas, ayudándote a mantener el equilibrio en la superficie mojada del plato de la ducha. Volviste a metértela entera, haciendo que volviese a gemir bastante alto tu nombre seguido de un "Sigue...". La sacaste con un "plic" y la lamiste, mojándosela más de lo que ya la tenía. Seguías teniendo la gargantilla y recogiendo el cordón con las manos, se lo entregase animándole a tirar de él mientras que tú volvías a lo que estabas haciendo. Volviste a lamerla, besando la base y subiendo lentamente, cuando llegaste a la punta la besaste, tomándole un poco animada por el ahogo simulado que la gargantilla te provocaba. Se sentía tan bien tenerle dentro de tu boca, suspiraste de placer y la tomaste con más fuerza. Rodeándola con tus labios, le hiciste un poco de presión así como un vacío placentero, que el joven te agradeció con un dulce gemido. Tensó sus músculos con el placer que le estabas dando, echándose para detrás dejó que su mano cayese a su lado, sujetándose a la pared, dejando que te movieses a tu gusto. "Oh... Joder... Lo haces tan bien..." gimió después de decir tu nombre. No le quedaba mucho y eso podías notarlo en su respiración y en su cuerpo. Comenzó a mover tus caderas, llenando todo lo que pudo tu boca. Su mano impedía que movieses tu cabeza, pudiendo así centrar toda tu atención en los dedos que bailaban sobre tu sexo. Aceleró el ritmo, avisándote de lo que iba a pasar a continuación con uno de sus increíblemente dulces gemidos. Con un gritito de placer, inundó tu boca con un sabor que llevabas tiempo esperando recibir. Justo en el momento en el que él terminaba pegó todo lo que pudo su cadera en tu boca, jadeando y haciendo que se estremeciera al pasar por última vez tu lengua por su longitud y besarle la punta. Te levantaste sonriendo, orgullosa de haberle provocado ese orgasmo por el que todavía gemía. Te abrazó, pegando vuestros cuerpos, rozando la vuestra piel. Rápidamente quedaste pegada contra la pared, él te besó en la boca, pasando por tu cuello y mordiendo ligeramente tu oreja, cosa que tu recibiste con un gemido ahogado. Tus manos no tardaron en ser atrapadas por su mano izquierda justo por encima de tu cabeza, dejando que tus piernas fueran separadas por su mano derecha, la cual comenzó a jugar con tu sexo, bailando por él justo como hacía unos momentos estabas haciendo tú. El agua corría por tu cuerpo desnudo, dibujando todas y cada una de tus curvas. Tu pecho izquierdo no tardó en quedar ocupado por sus labios, haciendo que arqueases la espalda. Lo dejó estar y volvió a tu boca, yendo a besarte en los labios. "Quiero que estés donde una vez estuvo tu amigo" le repetiste tímida, los movimientos que te dió el actor te encantaron esa tarde, pero tu amo nunca había estado ahí, sentías que él tenía ganas y decidiste dar el paso. El joven te respondió rápido, "No te preocupes, te enseñaré quién de los dos es mejor". Se separó de ti, dejando que te dieses la vuelta y que apoyases tu pecho contra la pared y tu cadera contra la suya. Abriste las piernas dejando que pudiese mirarte con esa lujuria la parte inferior de tu cuerpo que tanto deseabas que te pasase. Su mano derecha repasó tu espalda, bajando desde tu nuca hasta tu cintura y cadera. Besó tu nuca y tus omoplatos, dejando un collar con sus labios en tu cuello. Sus manos te sujetaron por la cadera y te atrajeron hacia él, pudiendo así su gran, firme y cálida longitud contra tu piel. Un gemido escapó de tus labios al notar todos los deseos que ambos sentíais por repetir lo que el actor te había hecho al conocerte. El agua que te caía por la espalda, bajando por ella, actuaba como lubricante natural. Te relajaste al sentir como lentamente entraba dentro de ti, abriéndose con cuidado y con ayuda de su mano. Acabaron chocando vuestras caderas de lo profundo que llegaba en ti y con un gemido comenzó a moverse. Un placer incómodo se apoderó de ti, que con el paso de sus embestidas pasó a ser tan solo un placer que te llenó por dentro, transformándose en gemidos al llegar a tu boca. Tus manos estaban apoyadas contra la pared, haciendo fuerza hacia atrás, tratando de mantenerle entero dentro de ti, esta posición dejaba que el joven penetrase más adentro tuyo de lo normal. Pasaron unas embestidas y el joven se reclinó sobre ti, pasando su mano izquierda a tu pecho y comenzando a jugar con él, mientras que su mano derecha bajó por tu vientre e introdujo sus dedos dentro de ti, moviéndolos a la misma velocidad que el joven llevaba. Soltaste un grito de placer al sentirle tan bien dentro de ti, por todos tus agujeros. Tus gemidos se unieron a los suyos,coordinados con el ritmo al que que movía su cintura y con vuestras entrecortadas respiraciones. Se movía fuerte, con lujuria que sentías recorrer tu cuerpo en forma de un escalofrío placentero, pero también con una dulzura y delicadeza que agradecías.Gimió tu nombre al dejar que entrase dentro de ti entera, superando el límite que te había puesto el actor al terminar, esto hizo que cerrases los ojos al sentirle tan bien. Movió su mano de tu pecho a su espalda, apartándote todo el pelo mojado de ella y dejándole pegar su pecho a tu espalda. Su mano tras eso volvió a tu pecho, donde mientras que jugaba te empujaba contra él. Te estaba encantando como el joven estaba bailando sobre ti, con una delicadeza encantadora, tratando que sus movimientos te diesen placer y ninguno de ellos molestia y dolor. Sus gemidos resonaban en tu cabeza, juntándose ahí con sus jadeos y su respiración entrecortada. Separaste tu mano derecha de la pared, llevándola a la cadera del joven, estaba siendo muy cuidadoso, aunque desde tu punto de vista tal vez demasiado, con un gemido le dijiste "Puedes ir más rápido, amo". Él te respondió "La verdad es que estoy bastante cansado, la forma en la que me la has chupado me ha dejado sin aliento". Estaba a punto de salir de ti, cuando te ofreciste a moverte tu, y sentándose él en el borde comenzaste a levantarte y a bajar con fuerza, justo como a él le gustaba y a ti tambien. Abriste tus piernas apoyando tu espalda en su pecho, dejando que una de sus manos guiase sus dedos dentro de ti, volviendo a hacerte gritar del placer. Su mano izquierda giró tu cabeza robándote un fugaz beso que se vió interrumpido por la forma en la que te movías. Sus manos agarraron tus pechos,pegandote a él, recibiendo tú el movimiento con un gemido. Tu mano derecha bajó por tu vientre, ocupando el lugar en el que antes estaba su mano. Gemiste su nombre en alto, haciendo que el joven besase tu nuca, marcándola con sus labios. Bajaron sus manos por tus sinuosas curvas, posándose en tus caderas y atrayéndolas con fuerza hacia las tuyas, ayudándote con el marcado ritmo que llevabais. Arqueaste la espalda, dejando que el joven besase con deseo otra vez tus labios. Notaste como se tensaba debajo de ti por los movimientos que le dabas, como sus manos hacían que movieses más rápido tus caderas, como ahogó un gemido en tu espalda, diciendo tu nombre. Te sujetaba con fuerza, no quería terminar, quería seguir con este placer que sentía al penetrarte. La forma en la que te estabas moviendo sobre él, la forma en la que le bailabas bajo la lluvia de agua templada que caía de la ducha, todo esto le estaba encantando al joven. Separó su mano izquierda de tu cadera, dejando a la derecha el trabajo de hacerte sentírsela entera, y escapó por tu espalda enredando en tu pelo mojado sus dedos, tirando así suavemente de él hacia detrás. Debido a esto echaste la cabeza hacia detrás, dejando que uno de tus gemidos escapase y llenase el baño. Comenzó el joven a respirar más entrecortadamente de lo que ya lo hacía, jadeando cada vez que su longitud entraba entera en ti y gimiendo cuando salía. Se tensó por segunda vez, pegándose todo lo que pudo a tí. Con un último gemido, al cual le siguió tu nombre , terminó una segunda vez dentro de ti. Recibiste el calor que despedía con un gemido ahogado y cayendo cansada sobre él. Toda la actividad que habías hecho te había dejado exhausta. Viendo esto fue el joven el que sin salir de ti, deslizó dos de sus mágicos dedos dentro de tu sexo, no tardando en volverte a provocar esos gemidos que tanto le gustaban. Su mano izquierda viajó a tus senos, pegando así tu espalda a su pecho. Continuó jugando un tiempo, disfrutando del suave contacto de tu piel, sus continuados y apasionados movimientos hicieron que gimieses su nombre en alto. Dejó tus pechos pasando a volver a tirar de tu pelo, haciendo que movieses tú tus manos, sujetando ambos pechos y jugando como él estaba haciendo antes. "Oh..." Fue lo máximo que conseguiste decir antes de soltar un dulce gemido, que al escucharlo hizo que aumentase el ritmo al que se movían sus dedos. Inconscientemente comenzaste a mover tus caderas, haciendo que ambos gimieseis del placer que sentías. No te movías muy rápido, pero sí lo suficiente como para sentir toda su longitud explorando tu interior. Gemiste ahogando un jadeo en tus labios, tensándote, deseando que aumentase la velocidad, y, cómo si pudiese leer tu mente, aumentó la velocidad. Besó tu cuello, moviendo tu una de tus manos a su nuca y clavando sin querer tus uñas. Gritaste su nombre gimiendo, jadeando y terminando, sintiendo como tus sentimientos explotaban y te inundaba un tremendo placer que disfrutaste.


End file.
